


Let It Burn

by Aluxra



Series: McGenjiAUWeek [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Talon Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: McGenjiAUWeek Day 6: Canon DivergenceTalon Genji and Overwatch McCree have a short standoff in Venice.





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick fic because I had little to no time today to fix anything up so it's a bit rough around the edges but I hope you like it.
> 
> I chose Talon!Genji for the canon divergence AU day for no other reason than to use a canon voiceline in this context.
> 
> Enjoy xXx

Venice was on fire.

 

Genji stared out across the city, an orange haze washing over the skyline beneath the thick blanket of black smoke rolling across the sky. Sirens blared, their wailing bouncing off the walls and echoing through the empty canals. The screams from the citizens had long since died away under the roar of the flames and the rapid staccato of gunfire in the ensuing fight between Talon and the recalled Overwatch.

His comm crackled in his ear, and he tilted his head, listening to Reaper’s orders growl down the line. Overwatch was pushing them back, although they had what they had come for; a somewhat satisfactory end to an unsatisfactory day overall. It seemed history repeated itself, here in Venice.

Another time.

Another life.

Another memory to bury in history.

He turned away from the scene before him, leaping down from the rooftops into the narrow streets below and running towards the pick-up point Reaper had designated. Anyone who fell behind was left behind to make their own way back to base or surrender to the mercy of Overwatch.

Genji had no intention of being at their mercy ever again.

He ran down the empty alleyways, the rings of light across his black armour glowing red in the darkness, scanning the path ahead as he rounded corners and darted across open streets. Voices yelled from ahead as he approached the mouth to the alley, and he slowed, pressing his back against the wall to his right and half drawing his sword from its sheath. Edging closer to the open street, he peered around the corner, pausing at the sight that greeted him.

_McCree._

An indescribable feeling settled uncomfortably in the cavity of his chest, one he had no desire to be there. It did not have the right: it too, belonged in another time, another life, one that lay dead and gone just as his first had, scattered to the winds like ash.

He swallowed, exhaling a quiet breath as he stared at McCree shouting orders to his teammates. A spark of respect alighted in his chest as he watched them obey without question and scattered, the cowboy striking an imposing figure in the ashes of the crumbling city, even with that ridiculous hat he still wore. A smile twisted on Genji’s lips, recalling how often the cowboy hung his hat in Genji’s room for the night, their unspoken accordance Blackwatch’s worst kept secret.

Genji hadn’t cared.

McCree hadn’t either, nor had anyone in Blackwatch, and if officials in Overwatch had an opinion, it never got past Reyes to reach Genji’s ears.

His comm flared to life again, and he turned it off with a quick click, his time running short.

He looked around the corner again at McCree’s back, considering the easiest route to take to sneak around him.

It seemed though that was not how this game would play, as McCree cocked his head to one side, as if somehow sensing Genji’s presence. He raised peacekeeper, aiming down the street, his eyes burning under the brim of his hat as he scanned the area.

Genji could have slipped back into the alley and taken to the rooftops before McCree caught him. He could have attacked before he even saw him.

He did neither of these things, sheathing his sword and stepping out into the open. He felt a curl of satisfaction at the widening of McCree’s eyes, the minute drop of his gun, the bob of his throat as he swallowed. He made a cursory glance down McCree’s body and up again. As much as he wanted to appreciate it, habit forced him to prioritise checking for extra hidden weapons, even though the only one he had to worry about was already in his hand.

“Genji.”

The name spilled from McCree’s lips in a whisper, like it had so long ago, a mixture of disbelief and something else Genji avoided analysing too deeply, a shiver running up his spine at the sound of it.

“I haven’t been called that in a while,” he replied, cocking his head to the side. “Especially not so sweetly.”

“I gotta admit, I ain’t had much time for sweet these days,” McCree replied, the shock fading from his eyes, replaced with hardened steel that sent Genji’s blood racing in excitement for an oncoming fight.

“Pity, I think we could still make a good go at it,” he said, laughing. “How about it, cowboy, for old times’ sake?”

“Not a chance.”

“Ah well.” Genji shrugged, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ll be on my way then.”

He spun on his heel, walking down the street, his senses tuned to McCree at his exposed back with a hyperintensity. He heard the jungle of spurs as McCree took a few steps after him, his fingers curling on his upper arms in anticipation.

“Hey!”

He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

“Where the hell d'you think you’re going, Genji?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m just passing through. I have a flight to catch, see, and I’m already running late.” He set off again at a quicker pace, everything in him screaming to protect his back, to keep McCree in his sights. He ignored it all, focusing on the road ahead, confident in his knowledge that McCree would never –

\-- Two gunshots split the air with a thunderclap, making Genji flinch, his shoulders drawn up to his ears. It took him a moment to register he remained uninjured, twisting around to stare at McCree, his eyes drawn to McCree’s extended arm, peacekeeper pointing at the sky.

McCree glared at him from under the wide brim of his hat, coldly bringing his gun down to level with Genji once more.

Genji exhaled heavily, covering it with a laugh. He forcefully relaxed his shoulders, his limbs thrumming with electricity, shivers tracking down his spine.

“You’re really going to shoot me, cowboy?” he challenged. “You think you’re such a quick draw?”

“I’d put money on it,” McCree replied, his thumb drawing the hammer back with a heavy click.

“You won’t shoot me.” Genji shook his head. “Even if you would, you couldn’t.”

“You’re fast, Genji. You ain’t faster than a bullet.”

Genji laughed again, turning to face McCree once more and sliding into stance, his metal fingers curling around the hilt of his sword.

“Why don’t we find out?”


End file.
